Dragon Shard InuYasha
by Night Shade V1
Summary: InuYasha/DBZ crossover. Basically a weird alternate InuYasha where the characters are put in the DBZ plot with a few twists. It’s my first fanfic so all flame will be given to Shippo to power his foxfire attack against Kikyo! Inu/Kag, Sess/San
1. Ten Years Ago

Dragon Shard InuYasha 

****

Summary: InuYasha/DBZ crossover. Basically a weird alternate InuYasha where the characters are put in the DBZ plot with a few twists. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now. It's my first fanfic so all flame will be given to Shippo to power his foxfire attack against Kikyo! Inu/Kag, Sess/San, 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. I don't own anything except my mind. But I lost that a long time ago.

CH 1: Ten Years Ago

Ten years ago, the war for the Shikon Jewel shards concluded as InuYasha and company locked in a fierce battle with Naraku.

*****Flashback: Battleground* 

"Die, Naraku, you bastard!" InuYasha spat as he swung the Tetsusaiga.

"Ha, ha, ha, do you really think I would be killed by the likes of you?" Naraku smirked. "I could never be killed by a worthless hanyou like you," dodging the attack.

"You talk as bad as you smell," InuYasha said as he lunged for another attack. Again Naraku dodged. For every attack made by InuYasha, Naraku dodged with ease. Each time a little quicker. The battle was taking its toll on InuYasha.

*Cut to Kagome tending to an injured Sango*

"Come on Sango, hang in there." Kagome pleaded as she tended to the wounds on Sango's back. 'InuYasha will make Naraku pay for all he's done to you. Only a low-life like him would make your own brother attack you from behind,' thought Kagome remembering the sight of Kohaku's hook slicing Sango square in the back. The hook cut Sango pretty deep. She couldn't stand. 

"Don't worry, Kagome. That scroll should keep him from moving," said Miroku. He looked back to make sure Kohaku was still under his immobilization spell. "You should help InuYasha and Shippo. Your miko powers should come in handy, especially if Naraku uses one of his miasma attacks. I'll tend to Sango."

"Alright, make sure you stay with her. And don't try anything perverted. Now just isn't the time," Kagome said.

"What? You can trust me," Miroku said with a big perverted grin. 

"Yeah. I can trust you, like a rat with cheese," Kagome smirked as she raced to help InuYasha.

*Cut to Battle*

The wooded forest that once stood as the battle site was quickly becoming a large clearing as InuYasha's missed attacks seemed to only knock down trees. By now, InuYasha was showing clear signs of fatigue as Naraku now seemed like he was just playing with him. 

'Ugh, damn he's quick. I can't seem to touch him,' InuYasha panted. 'He's got to have a weakness.'

"FOXFIRE!!!" Shippo Screamed as he attacked Naraku in a blaze of fire. Naraku, so focused on InuYasha, didn't have enough time to dodge the flame from out of nowhere, even with his incredible speed. As the blaze died down, Naraku appeared unscathed. He may not have been able to dodge the attack but he could still block it. He now had an evil glare in his eyes as he looked darkly toward the young kitsune. In an instant, Naraku flew toward Shippo and sent a big right hand to the child's chin. Shippo cried out in pain as his body hurled to the ground.

"Foolish child. How dare you stand up against me, the great and powerful Naraku," Naraku stood glaring down hard at Shippo. All Shippo could do was cower in fear and prepare for his demise.

'Shippo distracted him, now's my chance,' thought InuYasha. Without hesitation, he lunged toward Naraku. Naraku turned his head just in the nick of time. InuYasha was but a split-second away from slicing Naraku to pieces, but still made a deep gash in his right arm. Naraku was able to move just enough to the left for the wound not to be fatal. From the wound, lots of toxic poison came. Being left at such close range from his attack left InuYasha with nowhere to run from the toxic. InuYasha took a deep breath as the poison gas neared.  Within a few seconds, he was enshrouded in the mist. 

Naraku approached, his eyes full of rage. He unleashed his tentacles and they wrapped around InuYasha, squeezing the life out of him. "Damn you, hanyou! You dare cut me?" Naraku said. InuYasha tried desperately to keep hold of his breath, but eventually, the tentacles won. With a scream, InuYasha let out the only word he could think of as the poison slowly made its way through his nose and left him lifeless in Naraku's clutches. 

"KAGOME!!!!!"

*Cut to Kagome*

Kagome was running to the clearing to try to get to the battle. When she came, she found Shippo crying in pain. She went toward the kitsune. "Shippo, what happened? Are you hurt?" she asked trying to find out how the gang was holding up? 

Kagome held Shippo in her arms. "I'm OK. Just sore. I tried to sneak up on Naraku. It worked, he turned to me and…" Shippo tried to say before being cut off by…

"KAGOME!!!!!"

All Kagome could do was stand there and watch as InuYasha was slowly losing consciousness. As she watched InuYasha lay in Naraku's tentacles with nowhere to go, she finally mustered enough energy to scream.

"INUYASHAAA!!!!!" 

InuYasha was barely conscious. The poison was taking effect. But he did hear the scream from Kagome. With all the strength he had left, InuYasha pulled his hand out of the tentacles and attacked them. "Iron…Reaper…Soul…Stealer…" The attack wasted InuYasha's last bit of strength, but it still served its purpose of destroying the tentacles. 

InuYasha was falling faster, faster to the ground below. When he struck, it was as if Kagome's heart fell along with it. She raced quickly to InuYasha. He was unconscious and barely breathing. If they didn't do something soon, he would die. 

Just then a white streak came across the sky. It was Kirara. On her back were Miroku and Sango. Sango struggled to stand and balance herself on Kirara. She swung her hiraikotsu with all her might toward Naraku. It sliced through Naraku's right arm to finish the job InuYasha had started. They landed by Kagome. 

"Sorry Kagome, but we couldn't let you and InuYasha have all the fun," Miroku said. "Besides, Sango wouldn't stay down to rest." Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango. Both had a smirk on their face and a fire in their eyes. They actually looked a little like InuYasha. 

Sango spoke up. "Yeah. Don't worry. I've taken worse hits than that." Sango was still struggling to stay on her feet. She may have taken worse blows than the hook, but it didn't mean it didn't still hurt her.

"FOOLS!!!" Naraku yelled. "Now you will all suffer my wrath." Naraku unleashed his ultimate attack on the group, his miasma attack. They pulled in tightly around each other, trying to avoid the gas. Kirara raced through it to pull Shippo back to the group. The gas began to enclose all around them. 

"Sango, you gotta stay strong. Remember, don't breath." Miroku was trying to comfort Sango as the poison neared the group. It finally engulfed the group as they tried desperately to hold their breath. 

Kagome looked around in awe of what she was realizing. As she looked, she saw everyone and began to remember all they had been through. She saw Miroku, fighting to relieve the curse of his dreaded Wind Tunnel, which was getting closer to sucking him in. She saw Sango kneeling, remembering her struggles after losing her family and entire village to Naraku. To add insult to injury, she had to fight her brother, which was under Naraku's mind control. She fought for vengeance. She looked to Shippo. The kit was orphaned and his father killed just for a fragment of the jewel shard. Then to Kirara, which saw first hand Sango's village being destroyed. 

Then her gaze fell on the fallen InuYasha. No matter how mean he got sometimes, she could always forgive him. True he was a jerk. But that was because of his past. He was finally starting to open his heart to her. She loved him. She knew that for sure. Now it seemed he shared those feelings toward her. Even though he would never admit it to her face, he always protected her, stood up for her to a fault. She looked at them all. Her friends. They had been through too much to lose now. A rage came inside of her. She would not let Naraku beat them, even if she had to battle him herself. 

"Come on, Kirara. We have to help them." Kagome jolted up, grabbed her bow and quiver and ran to Kirara. She jumped on and they flew up to face Naraku. 

Naraku saw Kagome and Kirara moving toward him and prepared to fight. "So, the miko has come to join the party." Naraku smirked. 

"Shut up, Naraku." Kagome said readying an arrow. "I won't let you hurt my friends." She launched the arrow and it landed in Naraku's right leg. She readied another one. 

"Gah! She got me." Naraku screamed in pain. Kagome launched another arrow. This one hit his left leg, forcing out two shards embedded in it. "Aah, no not the shards. You will pay for that." Naraku launched a poison attack from the two wounds. Kirara flew away and dodged them. Another arrow came and nailed Naraku in his left arm. Four shards came flying out. Naraku was losing power and fast. The wounds were one thing, but the loss of shards was another. 

Soon it was an all out arrow arsenal coming from Kagome. Each arrow struck another shard knocking it loose. Naraku was down. He still had one shard left and was now calling for more demons to try and give him more strength. Kagome was now down to one final arrow and she knew right where it was going, to the final fragment in Naraku's heart. 

"Your reign of terror has ended Naraku. Now die." Kagome said to Naraku with a cold-hearted stare worthy of Sesshomaru as she released her final arrow. From the tip was a pink glow of purification. Naraku's eyes got smaller and smaller as he locked his stare to the tip of the arrow. Upon impact, all the demons that had consumed Onigawa through the years left the body. Now, all that stood was the human Onigawa. 

Onigawa was struggling to live. Each breath harder than the last. He finally mustered enough energy to say his final words to Kagome.  "You.may.have.won.this.fight.miko. But I shall get my REVENGE!!!" With that, Onigawa collapsed dead; the arrow had pierced his heart. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. The poison mist had cleared and everyone was beginning to recover. 

*End Flashback*

Yes, the evil Naraku had finally been destroyed and with that, our heroes finally put together the remaining pieces of the Shikon Jewel. Now they were all free to live the lives they wanted, lives in peace. 

*Flashback: After the battle*

"What happened?" Miroku asked. He looked around and saw Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha still passed out. "Sango wake up. Sango. Come on Sango!" Miroku shook her until she woke. 

"Huh? What happened? Where's Kagome and Kirara?" Sango asked. As she said it, she saw them flying back to the group.

"Is everyone OK?" Kagome asked looking at Sango. 

"Yeah we're fine. Where's Naraku"

"Dead." Kagome said.

Miroku's eyes lit up when Kagome said that word. "He's. dead? He's dead." Kagome nodded. Miroku had waited his entire life to hear those two simple words ring true. But he didn't want to chance it. Miroku raced toward the woods so he could see for sure. When he was far enough away. He unwrapped the rosary off his right hand and stuck the palm out expecting the wind tunnel to devour everything in sight. When it didn't, he realized Kagome was speaking the truth. He raced back to the group to tell them his wind tunnel was gone.

*Cut to Sango*

Sango ran to her brother to see if he was still under Naraku's power. When she reached him, she took the scroll off his face and checked if he was alright. Kohaku awoken from the spell to find his big sister seeing if he was alright.

"S-S-San.go?" Kohaku stuttered trying to gain his wits. "W-What happened?" He was clearly confused. Who could blame him?

"It'll be alright, Kohaku. Naraku won't get you anymore." Sango said as she hugged Kohaku. 'He's back! Yes, He's not dead! Finally I have my little brother back' Sango couldn't help think as she held him in her arms.

"Wha-Wait. Who's Naraku?" Kohaku asked curiously.

"Never mind, I'll explain everything to you later. Come on, let's go join the others." Sango said as she walked with Kohaku back to the group.

*Cut to group*

Sango rejoined the group with Kohaku by her side. The first one to come to them was their trusty fire-cat. 

"Kirara!" Kohaku yelled excited to see the youkai. Kirara transformed back into her kitten form and jumped into Kohaku's arms. Soon he looked around to the rest of the group to find no one he knew. "Sango, Where's father? And the rest of the exterminators? Who are these people?!?"

"Well, let's start with the last question." Sango began introductions. "This is Kagome, Shippo, over there is InuYasha, and…"

"I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE FROM THE CURSE! YAY!!!" 

Sango continued. "that's Miroku." 

Miroku ran up to Sango, grabbed her shoulders and screamed "HEY SANGO. GUESS WHAT? NARAKU'S DEAD!!! I'M FREE FROM THE CURSE!!!!! YAY!!!!!" Miroku then pulled her close in a huge hug of joy. He runs to Kagome and gives her a hard kiss on the lips. "THANK YOU FOR KILLING NARAKU! I'M FREE!!!" 

InuYasha was getting up as he saw the kiss. He then proceeded to knock Miroku out with his hardest punch. "Don't EVER put your hands on MY Kagome again!!!" InuYasha screamed. But he was too weak from the poison to stay standing and InuYasha passes out again. 

"Oh no. We have to get him to Kaede's." Kagome said. Kirara left Kohaku's arms and transformed into her youkai form. Sango and Kagome helped InuYasha onto her back and Kagome mounted Kirara. "Hurry, we have to go." Sango, Kohaku, and a now awake Miroku followed. They were lucky. Kaede's village was a days' walk. And maybe a three-hour run. 

*Cut to Kaede's Hut*

Kirara got to Kaede's in a little under an hour. She flew into the hut to find Kaede experimenting with a new herbal remedy. She takes one look at InuYasha passed out and says to Kagome "Quickly child, we haven't got much time, ye needs to find some roots for this. I'll prepare the rest of the ingredients." Kagome listened and ran into the forest. She had a good idea which root to find but didn't know where. After fifteen minutes of searching, she finally found the wolfbane she was looking for. She ran back to Kaede's to give her the root. 

When Kagome returned, Kaede had the potion ready and was awaiting the root.  "Put it in." Kaede said. In minutes, the potion was ready and they forced InuYasha to drink. "This should counteract the poison. Mehopes this works." InuYasha drank the potion and went right to sleep. "Good, the potion should help him heal while he sleeps. Now we'd better start fixing some ramen. He'll be very weak when he wakes up. And very hungry." 

Hours later, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku made it to the hut. They found InuYasha asleep, and Kirara watching as Kaede and Kagome made what seemed like fifty fresh bowls of ramen. "Hey guys." Kagome said. "Help yourself to some ramen. Oh how silly, here you go Kirara." Kagome set a bowl down on the ground for Kirara. As they made their way to some of the bowls, the group began to hear a soft clicking sound. 

"K-K-K-K-Kag-ome?" InuYasha stuttered still weak from the poison. 

"InuYasha, you're up. Good. You need to eat something." Kagome said as InuYasha tried to pull himself up. But he couldn't even sit up on his elbows before collapsing. Kagome couldn't help feel sorry for him. She grabbed one of the bowls of ramen and knelt down beside InuYasha. She helped InuYasha lean up against a wall in the hut and fed him some ramen. Kagome sat through ten bowls of ramen before InuYasha passed out. "Hmm, he still must be tired. He would've been on his 30th bowl by now."

"Don't worry child. Ye need to rest." Kaede said. "Ye all look like ye needs it." They all took a place on the hut floor for the night. 

*Cut to Sango*

In the middle of the night, Sango was awoken by someone leaving the hut. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went out to follow who left. As she peeked to see who it was, she saw Miroku. She followed Miroku until he stopped at the god tree. Miroku sat down next to it and began to meditate. Sango approached him and sat next to him. She whispered. "Miroku?" 

"Sango? What are you doing here so late at night?" Miroku asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." Sango said. "You woke me up as you were leaving so I followed you."

"You should get some sleep. Please, go back to Kaede's."

"No! Not until I get some answers."

Miroku paused at these words. He had wanted to tell someone what he had been thinking but always found the group preoccupied with Naraku to care. "Very well, Sango. I shall tell you." Sango became very worried. She didn't know why but she felt very uneasy about what she might hear. "I've been thinking a lot about what's going to happen next. With Naraku out of the way, the group has no other reason to venture together. What's going to happen to the Jewel? Will Kagome stay or go back to her time? And what will become of Shippo? You now have Kohaku back so all that's needed for you is to settle down. But I have no idea what I'm going to do. All my life I've trained to fight and kill Naraku. Now that's done. I have nowhere to go." 

Sango listened to him pour his soul to her. Finally she responded. "I have been talking to Kagome and we've decided to go to the future together. I'm taking Kiraka and Kohaku. It will be safer for us to go. We'll all get a fresh start. She has agreed to allow me to stay with her family until I can get settled. Kohaku will have schooling with her brother Sota. I think InuYasha and Shippo may come along. You should too. I don't want to see the group break up either. All of you have become like a family to me. All of you have been there since my village was destroyed. And I needed that." 

Once she realized what she said, she knew she couldn't take it back. She looked over to Miroku to find he had a smile on his face. Not a grin when he's being perverted. Not a smirk when he says something clever. But a happy, sincere smile. Sango smiled back. 'It had been a long time since he's been happy like this,' she thought. "Let's talk about it in the morning. Kaede is right. We all need our sleep." Sango said. 

As they got up, Miroku came closer toward Sango. Sango looked at him with a suspicious look half ready to smack him if he tried to do something perverted. Instead, Miroku hugged her. He HUGGED her. His head went to her ear as he politely whispered "Thank you." Sango didn't know how to react to the hug or anything that had went on that night, for that matter. But she did know how to react to the next thing he did.

"PERVERT!!!" she screamed and stormed off. 

Miroku got up with a handprint on his face; the usual treatment from Sango after a groping. 'Anytime Sango. Anytime.' 

The next morning, InuYasha was well, as the potion had healed him. Kagome asked if she could talk to him alone. After breakfast, they went walking in the forest. After a long silence, Kagome spoke up. "Um…InuYasha. Well, I know that, um, now that we have all the shards, there isn't need for me to be around. And, um, I want you to have it." She stuttered as she handed the fragments to InuYasha. "I got the last piece out of Kohaku's back last night. Now you can do whatever you want with it." 

InuYasha stood there not knowing what to say next. "Uh, thanks Kagome. Really? It's mine?" 

"Yes, InuYasha, you keep it. I've decided to go home. I've talked with Sango and she agreed to come with Kirara, Kohaku and Miroku. Shippo's coming too. Now he'll have a home again. Um. I guess this is goodbye, InuYasha." Kagome said waiting for a response from InuYasha.  

"I guess so, Kagome." InuYasha was still confused by everything that happened. Kagome leaned in to hug him goodbye and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. As soon as she embraced InuYasha, she had let go and raced to the well, where the others were meeting to go to her time. 

Finally it hit him like a ton of bricks, 'Wait, did she say she was leaving?' "Feh, whatever," He muttered to himself and jumped into the God tree to think. When he found his favorite branch, he sat and held the shards of the jewel. 

'Great. Now what. Should I wish to go full demon or not.' He thought about what to do when he began to hear another voice in his head.

'What about Kagome?' the voice asked. 

'Feh, what about her? And who are you?' the first voice asked.

'I'm just another part of you. I guess I'm your soul or something.'

(AN: OK, I feel all creatures have 2 voices of reason, the mind and the soul. When your mind thinks one thing and the soul feels another, they seem to argue in your head. That happens to me sometimes, does it you? Or am I just crazy?)

'Great you're my soul, so what does that make me? His Mind?' 

'I guess, but I thought he lost you a long time ago,' the soul said

'Shut up,' the mind said.

'No you shut up,' the soul said.

After about an hour filled with the arguing of his two parts, InuYasha's mind and soul were still arguing. InuYasha was now as confused as ever. He didn't know what to do.

'Without the jewel, you can never see Kagome again,' the soul said.

'Why should I care about Kagome?' the mind asked.

'Because you love her.'

'I do not!'

'Oh really? Well, if you don't, then why do you always protect her? Huh, tough guy? Answer me that.'

'Because I needed her to find the shards.'

'And now you have them all. What's stopping you from wishing already?'

'…I don't know…. you started arguing with me.' His mind was trying desperately to put up an argument but he was quickly losing excuses.

'You could've wished before you came up into the tree. Face it; everything you do revolves around her. You worry about her when she goes back to her time. You're worried right now. You don't want her to get hurt in battle so you always try and take everyone on by yourself. You take up for her in everything.' His soul was cut off.

'Yeah, but…' 

'BUT NOTHING. If you don't love her, you wouldn't have spent an hour arguing within yourself about what to do next. You don't know whether to go after her or not. Remember, I know everything about you since I am you. I know you think about her day and night. I know you've been dreading this day for a while now. You don't know if you should go with her or not. You were hoping she would stay so you wouldn't have to make a choice like this but now it's true you have to choose. And I know you want to choose to be with her.'

"You're right." InuYasha said not realizing he was speaking out loud. "I do choose to go with Kagome. Damn it, I DO love her."

'Well? What are you waiting for you baka? Go to her already.' Said the soul.

"Damn it, I will." InuYasha said as he jumped out of the tree and raced toward the well. When he found it. InuYasha dove head first screaming "KAGOMEEEEE!!!!!" as he went through the vortex and into the future. 

*End Flashback*

InuYasha dove into the well, uncertain of his own future as he went to join Kagome in her time.

Well, what did you think? I thought it sucked. But I'm my own toughest critic. This was just to set up what's going to happen. It's going to get better. Review if you want. I don't care. Flamers welcome. If I get enough flames, I'm making smores. I don't know when I'll get a chance to update. Next CH: Here and Now. 

This is Night Shade V1, Peace


	2. Here and Now

Dragon Shard InuYasha 

Summary: InuYasha/DBZ crossover. Basically a weird alternate InuYasha where the characters are put in the DBZ plot with a few twists. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now. It's my first fanfic so all flame will be given to Shippo to power his foxfire attack against Kikyo! Inu/Kag, Sess/San, 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. I don't own anything except my mind. But I lost that a long time ago.

CH 2: Here and Now

82203 

Ten years have passed since InuYasha jumped into the well to join the woman he loved. Now they live in a time where humans have the technology to go into deep space without much troubles. Youkais and hanyous have blended in with the humans, and there is peace in the world. In the last ten years, Sango and Miroku have dated each other off and on. Eventually they, with Kohaku, got an apartment in Tokyo together. Every few months, they will get in a big fight and break up with each other. Today we find them fighting again with one another. 

*Cut to Sango and Miroku's apartment*

"I can't believe you, Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"What did I do this time?" Miroku asked.

"You know what you did."

"No I don't, Sango." 

"I know you're cheating on me. Don't try and deny it."

"I'm WHAT?!? Wait, when?"

"You're never home at night. You come home smelling of sake every night and that's IF you come home. Sometimes you come home with lipstick on your collar. And don't EVEN deny that you have a history of being a lecher. Remember before we came to this time, you hit on every pretty thing with two legs." Sango was furious. This always happened. They would start going out together, then he would start hitting on other women. And she was sick of it. 

"But Sango…" 

"No, DO NOT 'But Sango' me. I'm not going to take your shit anymore. I'm going to tell you exactly what's going to happen: We're going to Kagome's for the party. We're going to have a good time. Then I'm going to ask Kagome if I could stay there tonight. If I can't, then I'm getting a hotel room for the night. Are we understood?" Sango glared at him mercilessly. 

"Bu-…" Miroku was about to argue with her some more but one look at a raging Sango throwing death glares like daggers made him forget all about that. He was not going to win this argument. "Yes, milady." 

Yes, unlike Miroku, Sango had changed a lot over the ten years. The modern era has made her more assertive and sure of her own abilities. But time hasn't just changed Sango. In ten years, InuYasha and Kagome's relationship led to a marriage the summer after Kagome graduated high school. They adopted Shippo and accepted him as their son. Shippo began school and is now the top student. While Shippo and Kagome were at school, InuYasha went back through the well to train. Even though he lived in the future and now had no reason to fight, he refused to give up on his swordsmanship. Often he would bring Shippo with him and would train the young Kitsune the best he could to develop his own skills. Shippo, in his own right, became a great fighter. Eventually, InuYasha and Kagome had a child of their own. A son they named Nishi. Nishi is now five years old. InuYasha has already begun training him, preparing him to fight when necessary. They all still live together at the shrine, even Kagome's Mother and Grandfather.

*Cut to Higurashi Shrine*

Across Tokyo at the shrine, InuYasha and Kagome are making last second preparations for their party. The party was in honor of Kohaku and Sota, They had each just finished their third year at the prestigious Tokyo University. Today they were coming home to a welcome-home celebration. 

"Hurry, InuYasha! Sota and Kohaku are going to be home any minute," Kagome yelled at InuYasha, who was raising the welcome home banner across the doorway. 

"Hold on, woman. These things take time," InuYasha said tying the string on the banner up on the wall so it wouldn't slip out of position. "I don't see what the big deal is with your brother coming back. I mean we do this every time he comes back." He wasn't showing it but inside, InuYasha was always ecstatic when Sota came home. Sota idolized InuYasha, and he liked the attention.

"Wait, what if they go to Sango and Miroku's first?" Shippo asked appearing through the doorway. He was holding a cake with white frosting, which read "Welcome home boys" in big blue letters. 

"Oh wow! The cake looks great. You and Nishi did a great job with it. Go set it on the table over there." Kagome pointed to a table in the living room. InuYasha turned his head to see the cake as Shippo set it down. 

"Hey squirt, was there any frosting left?" InuYasha asked. 

"Yeah, but by now Nishi probably ate it all." Shippo replied. 

"Feh, knowing him, you're right. Frosting to him is like ramen." InuYasha said as he thought of all the times he saw Nishi devouring cake frosting. Then another thought crossed his mind. "Hey Kagome, you remembered to…"

Kagome cut him off already knowing what he was going to ask. "Don't worry InuYasha, we have enough ramen, even for you." 

Shippo snickered. "Are you sure Kagome? I mean we all know InuYasha has a stomach with a bottomless pit when it comes to ramen." 

"Watch yourself, kitsune. You get the same way with candy," InuYasha replied.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?" Shippo asked trying not to sound like InuYasha was right.

"Feh, whatever, I'm getting some frosting," InuYasha said as he made his way toward the kitchen. 

"Yeah, good idea." With that, Shippo was following right behind him. 

"Hey wait, you guys!" Kagome yelled as Shippo and InuYasha into the kitchen. "We still have to get things ready. Come back here you two." She followed them into the kitchen to find a big mess created by one little quarter-demon. 

*Cut to Kitchen*

"Hey wait, you guys! We still have to get things ready. Come back here you two."

When the quarter-demon heard his mother yell he went to hide behind the kitchen counter. 'Uh oh, when Mom sees this mess, I'm gonna be in so much trouble.' As InuYasha and Shippo entered, they halted seeing a huge mess. There was flour spread all over the counter, a couple of eggs had dropped onto the tile floor, some batter had splashed onto the counter doors, and there was some cake frosting on the walls. The sight made them become wide-eyed.

"How could a little kid make a mess like this in a minute?" Shippo thought aloud. As Kagome stepped in, she screamed at the mess.

"NISHI!!! Get Out Here Right Now!" she said looking angry.

Out of his safe hiding spot behind the kitchen counter, a young boy stepped to face his mother. The boy had wild silver hair with a single black bang hanging in front of his face. He looked like every other normal full-blooded human except for two small dog ears hanging on top of his head. He wore a small t-shirt and a pair of small jeans that were now covered in a layer of flour. His face was covered with frosting. He put on the most sorrowful face he could and muttered "I'm sorry Mommy." Nishi was a mischievous child much like his 'brother' Shippo. With mischief brings trouble. And Nishi seemed to always be in it. Over time and practice, he had perfected his sympathetic look to the point it could soften just about anyone to become putty in his little hands. 

Kagome's face turned from one of anger to one of understanding. "Awww. It's alright Nishi." Kagome bent down to hug her son. As they embraced, Nishi knew his plan had worked. "OK. Now we're out of ice cream and we need it for the party. InuYasha, run down to the store and get some. Shippo start cleaning this mess up. InuYasha, when you get back, help Shippo. Now as for you young man." Kagome looked at Nishi. "We need you to get cleaned up. It's bath time for you." She looks at everyone in front of her. "Is everyone clear on what we need to do?"

In unison, the three guys said "Feh!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at them and took Nishi into the bathroom to get him into the bath. "Yep, those are my boys," she muttered.

*At the store, 15 minutes later*

InuYasha was walking down the ice cream isle muttering aloud to himself. "What type of ice cream should I get? Hmm, Kagome says chocolate isn't good for dogs, then again, me and Nishi have had some before so we should be fine. Strawberry was pretty good. Vanilla was Ok but that's Sota's favorite so I should get some of that. I'm never eating that pissta-whatever that stuff was called. I wonder if there is enough ramen at the house? Should I get some? Come on InuYasha stay focused. What was the thing with the three flavors in one? Neo-politician or something like that? Ooh found it. Neapolitan. Yeah that's it. OK, pay the guys, hurry home before it melts." InuYasha paid them for the ice cream and ran through the trees to home. 

*Cut to Home: 30 minutes later*

As Shippo and InuYasha finished cleaning the kitchen, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Shippo said and ran to the door. On the other side of the door was a very pissed off Sango. "Hey Sango, you're early. Where's Miroku?" If Sango could have gotten angrier, she would have as Shippo said HIS name. 

Sango forced a small smile as she spoke to Shippo. "Hi Shippo, is Kagome here?" she asked trying not to show rage in her tone. It didn't work. 

"Uh yeah. She's here, but she's giving Nishi a bath. Come in. Sit down. Would you like something to drink?" Shippo tried to be a generous host but deep down, he was scared. He firsthand had seen Sango when she was at her most vicious. And those encounters always revolved around a certain monk. 'Uh oh, she's pissed. Miroku must have done something today. I better warn InuYasha not to say anything stupid,' Shippo thought as he retreated into the kitchen.

*Cut to Kitchen* 

InuYasha was sitting on a chair in the kitchen when Shippo came to tell him what happened. 

"Hey InuYasha. Listen, we've got trouble. Sango's in the living-…" Shippo was trying to speak but InuYasha cut him off.

"Hey, don't worry. Sometimes I think you intentionally forget I have dog ears. I heard every word." InuYasha said very calmly.

"Yeah but what do we do about it?" Shippo was panicking. 

"Same thing we always do. She wants to talk to Kagome. We let her. They're going to need all the time they want. We give it to them. And you know how long their 'girl talks' can last. If anyone tries to talk to one of them, we'll cut them off." InuYasha spoke calmly like what they were to do was an every day occurrence. "If we screw up, Kagome's gonna have my head and then 'Sit' me a hundred times. And if I get sat, you're grounded." InuYasha was in no joking mood. If everything didn't go smoothly, Kagome would be really mad, and if she's mad, she 'Sits'. 

"Hey, that's not fair. Why will I get grounded if you screw up?" Shippo asked.

"Because we're in this one together." InuYasha said.

"Yeah, I know, but we do this so much we never screw up anymore." 

"I know. That's just because we have done it too much. Personally Sango should make up her mind about if she's gonna be with the moron or not. It would be a whole lot easier on us."

"Hey, maybe this drill should have a code name or something." Shippo said this delighted with the idea. 

InuYasha thought a moment and smirked at the kitsune. "Yeah, we'll call it Operation: Shippo Just Shut Up."

Shippo frowned as the doorbell rang. "It was just an idea." 

"Just go get the door." InuYasha said. Shippo went to answer the door. He opened it to reveal Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa. 

"Hi Shippo, sorry but I forgot the keys," Mrs. Higurashi said. "We bought some fresh fruit and vegetables for the party. There is another box of fruit in the car. Be a dear and get it for us would you. Thanks. You know how much Sota loves fruit." 

Sango was sitting on a couch in the living room hearing Mrs. Higurashi return. She spoke up to let her presence known. "And Kohaku likes Tomatoes." 

"Oh Sango, I didn't know you were here already. You're early. Is Miroku here with you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked politely. Sango sent her death glares at the sound of his name. Mrs. Higurashi took notice of this and her natural motherly instincts took over. "Aww, hun, what's wrong?" she asked. 

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sango said trying not to burden Kagome's mother. It wasn't working. 

Mrs. Higurashi went over to sit by Sango. "Now Sango, we lived together for three years. In that time, I started to love you like a second daughter. I've helped you with a lot of things. And…" Mrs. Higurashi spoke in a this-in-particular tone. "…I've even been there through your boyfriend troubles. I'm an expert on this remember? After all, I had to help Kagome with InuYasha." As she said the last part, Mrs. Higurashi smiled and Sango laughed. 

"HEY! I resent that!" InuYasha interrupted. 

"Sorry InuYasha, but she's got a point." Sango said smiling. "Alright. When Kagome finishes with Nishi, we'll all talk." 

"That's the spirit." Mrs. Higurashi said. Then the doorbell rang. Shippo, already by the door after bringing in the box of fruit, answered. He opened the door to reveal two boys. The shorter one called out as he entered. "Hey mom, we're home." Everyone in the living room surrounded Sota and Kohaku as they were greeted by everyone almost simultaneously. 

"Oh my baby's home. It's so good to see you again, son." Mrs. Higurashi said hugging Sota.

"Good to see you too, Mom." Sota replied returning the embrace.

"Hey Sota, Hey Sota, how was school? You have to tell me all about it." Shippo said jumping up and down.

"Don't worry Shippo, I'll tell you everything that happened. All in due time," said Sota rubbing the kit's head.

"Hey kid, good to see ya." InuYasha said leaning against the wall not wanting to get trampled by the others."

"InuYasha!" Sota said happily. "I missed you a lot. How are you?" 

"I'm good."

"And where's Grandpa?" 

Grandpa spoke up in the back of the group. "Sota, my boy, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. You?"

"Uh, could I get through here?" Kohaku said trying to squeeze through the door with both his suitcases in hand. 

When Sango heard Kohaku, she ran outside and hugged him tight. "Kohaku, how are you? I've missed you so much. I was worried sick. I never see you anymore. You hardly even call. What's it been, 6 months since you came home? 7?" 

"I'm fine, Sis. Sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to. It's just that I've been focusing on my schoolwork and I've had a lot of assignments. I'm glad exams are finally over."

Sota heard that and exclaimed, "I'll drink to that!" Sota walked further into the house. He was looking over everyone trying to find two people. "Hey Mom, Where's-…" 

As if on cue, Kagome and Nishi walked out of the bathroom. When Nishi spots Sota, he ran into his arms joyfully screaming "Uncle Sota! Uncle Sota! Uncle Sota's home! Yay!" 

Sota picked him up and hugged him, then set him down. "Hi Nishi, you get bigger every time I see you. Did your mom dress you up just for me?" Sota asked seeing Nishi in a button-down shirt and pants. 

"Of course I did. It's not every day your baby brother comes home from college," Kagome said as she approached. "Hi Sota, we've missed you," she said while coming to hug Sota. 

"I missed you too Kagome. I missed you all," Sota said. 

InuYasha walked up to Sota. He put his arm around him and walked him to the couch. "Well, why don't you take a seat and you can tell us all about it." InuYasha then remembered Kohaku and Sango were still outside. "Hey Sango, Kohaku, You coming in or will we have to start the party without you?" 

"We should go in. You can tell me everything that's happened inside." Sango grabbed one of Kohaku's suitcases and they both went inside.

So what did you think? Did it suck? It probably did. It might be boring but I promise it will get interesting. After all, all great stories have parts that are slow only to set up the better, faster parts. Look at the entire GREAT SAIYAMAN saga. All flames for this chapter will be given to Shippo; where he'll decide to use them for his foxfire or to make smores. Next CH: Reminiscing with Friends.

This is Night Shade V1. Peace.


	3. Reminiscing with Friends

Dragon Shard InuYasha 

Summary: InuYasha/DBZ crossover. Basically a weird alternate InuYasha where the characters are put in the DBZ plot with a few twists. I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now. It's my first fanfic so all flame will be given to Shippo to power his foxfire attack against Kikyo! Inu/Kag, Sess/San, 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. I don't own anything except my mind. But I lost that a long time ago.

CH 3: Reminiscing with Friends

82803

*Cut to Inside of House*

Sango and InuYasha took Sota and Kohaku's suitcases and placed them in Sota's room. Then they, along with the others, gathered in the living room to talk about what has happened to each other since their last get together. 

"So how was school this year, Sota?" Grandpa began the line of questioning.

"It was good. Junior year was tough, but fun." Sota replied. For some reason, InuYasha began picking up a scent from Sota. 

"What were your marks this year? You better not have slacked off at the end like last year." Mrs. Higurashi warned.

"Don't worry mom, I got high marks. Four A's, two B's, and a C." Sota replied. (AN: I don't know anything about the Japanese school system, therefore I'm basing this on the American grading system. I apologize for my stupidity.)

"A 'C'?!?!? How could you get a C???" Mrs. Higurashi screamed. "I thought you said you were making 'high' marks at school! A 'C' isn't a high mark."

Sota saw disappointment in his mother's face. "Don't worry, Mom, the 'C' was in my advanced English course. I wanted to finish my foreign languages credits this year. I checked with the other students in the class, only 5 students received above a 'C'. It's one of the hardest classes in the school. I was lucky to have passed at all." Sota tried to reassure his mother, but she was still a little disappointed. 

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Well, I guess you will have to take care of it next semester." 

Shippo looked over to speak with Kohaku. "So Kohaku, did you make the baseball team this year?" Shippo's eyes went big with hope as he asked. 

"As a matter of fact I did. I'm the starting right fielder." Kohaku was proud of this fact, as was Sango.

"That's no surprise, you developed a strong throwing arm after all of your training throwing that chain hook of yours." Sango gloated. "I'm glad to see your training pays off here in the future." 

"Feh!" InuYasha spat at Sango's gloat. 

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped to face the hanyou. "You should be more considerate to our guests. We haven't seen Sota or Kohaku in 6 months."

"I know but-…" InuYasha started but was cut off by an upset Kagome. He sniffed the air again to try and figure the smell. A smell that smelled strangely human. 

"But what?"

InuYasha got a smirk that strangely resembled one made by a certain monk when he got a certain idea. "But ever since Sota got here, he's-…" The doorbell rang. InuYasha's smirk went to a firm scowl as he was interrupted once again. Shippo went to the door and answered it. At the doorway stood the monk himself. 

"Hi Miroku! You're late, Sota and Kohaku are already here. Everyone is in the living room. Come on." Shippo motioned to follow him to the living room. Miroku was led into the living room where he was greeted by all but Sango who just showed him a look of anger. 

"Hi Miroku, what took you so long?" Mrs. Higurashi asked covering up the fact she knew about his and Sango's argument. 

"I missed the subway that would've taken me here so I had to wait a while for another," Miroku said. In truth, he had to delay himself or face Sango's wrath. 'I hope Sango didn't say anything to the others yet,' Miroku thought as he took a seat next to Shippo. 

Kagome could sense the tension between her two friends and tried to change the subject. "Um… Kohaku, do you have anymore games this season?" 

"Sorry Kagome, our final game was last week." 

"Oh, I apologize for not coming. We didn't know." Kagome spoke with disappointment in her voice that she did not keep in closer touch with her friends. 

"It's quite alright, Kagome." Kohaku looked toward her in understanding. "Even if you would have known, you probably wouldn't have been able to get tickets. The stadium was packed with alumni." 

"Did you meet any pretty girls?" Miroku asked Kohaku. Sango began to growl silently at Miroku for asking such a question. Kohaku started laughing.

"Of course I did," Kohaku laughed. "You tend to meet a couple of them when there's at least 20000 girls that attend the university." Miroku smiled widely. 

'Maybe I am finally rubbing off on him,' Miroku thought proudly. He was thinking so hard about the possibilities of his influence on Kohaku he nearly missed what Kohaku said next.

"But with all of my time spent on school and baseball, I haven't had time to think about the girls." Miroku's ego was deflated by these words. 

'I guess he isn't like me yet.' Miroku thought disappointedly. 

While Miroku was hoping for an heir to the monk perverseness, Sota had been hoping the group would not begin to ask him the same questions. 'Oh no, I hope they don't come around to me yet,' he thought. Since Miroku's 'pretty girls' question, Sota had a small blush on his face. To most humans, the blush would go undetected. However, they were in the presence of a hanyou with very good senses. InuYasha was trying to piece together Sota's not-so-subtle hints. He developed a smirk as he was so close to figuring it out. 

Kagome glanced at the clock. It read 5:57. 'Can it really be almost 6:00? Time really does fly. We should start dinner soon,' she thought. "Hey everyone, why don't we start dinner. I'll go set the table," she said to everyone. "Please, relax. Enjoy yourselves. Dinner should start in about 15 minutes."

Mrs. Higurashi saw the opportunity to get her, Kagome, and Sango alone to talk. She got up. "Here, sweetie, I'll give you a hand." She glanced over to Sango. "Would you come help us, Sango?" and motioned slightly toward the direction of the other room. 

Sango got the hint. "Sure, I'll help. Would you excuse me everyone?" She said. 

Sota, wanting to get out of there before anyone asked him any more questions. "Hey Sis, I'll give you a hand too." 

Sota was a step away from being out of sight when InuYasha remembered about Sango wanting to talk to Kagome. InuYasha had to take quick action so the girls could get some time to talk. "Hey Sota. Wait! I think the girls have the table covered. But if you want to help, give me a hand with the food in the kitchen." InuYasha said hastily as he couldn't think of a better reason to keep Sota away. 

Sota looked at InuYasha a little startled. 'Why did InuYasha stop me? He usually wouldn't unless something was up.' Then he realized InuYasha had also given him an excuse to be away from the group, but most of all, the questions. 'Oh well, I'll just go with it.' "Sure InuYasha." Sota said relieved he was going. InuYasha and Sota walked to the kitchen. 

*Cut to Kitchen*

The two began to sort the fruit. Occasionally they threw one out when InuYasha smelled a rotten one. InuYasha thought to himself. 'Wow, I can't believe that worked. Hey, this is the perfect time to ask Sota about that smell.' InuYasha stopped going through the fruit and turned to face Sota. "Ok kid, I've smelled a different smell other than yours on you ever since you came in."

Sota kept sorting the fruit trying to ignore what InuYasha said. "What do you mean, InuYasha?" Sota began to sweat hoping InuYasha would drop the subject. 

InuYasha smelled the sweat and continue to prod into Sota. Karma was against Sota today. "You know exactly what I mean. You started blushing when Miroku…" InuYasha figured it out and had a huge smirk on his face. "…when Miroku started asking Kohaku about girls." 

Sota sweated some more. "I don't know what you're talking about, InuYasha."

"Yes you do. Look at you, you're sweating and it's not even hot in here." InuYasha said. He took a deep breath of realization before speaking again. "It's like you're embarrassed for anyone to know you have a mate." 

Sota got bug-eyed. 'Does he know?' He looked toward the hanyou and saw a smirk on his face. 'Yep, he knows.' "Ok, I do. So what if I don't anyone to know. Remember all the fuss Mom made when you and Kagome started living here. I just didn't want that to happen to me."

InuYasha nodded and chuckled in understanding. "Alright, alright. I remember that too. I won't tell them anything. This will just be a man-to-man issue."

Sota gleamed. "Really? Thanks InuYasha," Sota said and hugged InuYasha. 

InuYasha wasn't expecting the hug quickly pushed Sota off. "Alright already. Now hurry up and let's get through these fruits."

*Cut to Dining Room* 

Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and Sango were setting the table. No one had said a word yet. Finally Sango broke the silence. "Um, Kagome." 

"Yes Sango?" Kagome said placing all the forks in the right position. 

Sango decided it was probably best to blurt what she needed to know out now otherwise she would never have the nerve. "Do you think I take it too easy on Miroku?" she said quickly.   
Kagome looked up confused and not knowing what to say to her friend. "What brought this on, Sango?" 

Sango looked down trying to lock her gaze on a spoon she laid down at the table. She tried hard not to look up to her friend's face, but couldn't. As she gazed at her worried friend, Sango burst into tears. "I found out Miroku was cheating on me!" She wailed and ran to her best friend's always comforting shoulder. 

Kagome reached out to grab Sango. "Now, now. It'll be all right. Sit down and tell me what happened." Sango and Kagome took seats at the table with Mrs. Higurashi sitting across from Sango. Sango then began to go through a long explanation. Ten minutes later after Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi took in all Sango had said in silence, they finally offered their advice.

"Sango. Listen to me. It's time for you to make a decision," Kagome said.

Sango looked up. Her tears had finally stopped. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean you must make a decision about Miroku," Kagome said sternly.

"Dear, Kagome's right," Mrs. Higurashi said. "If I had known it had gotten this bad between you two, I would have told you to break up with him a long time ago." 

"But I still love him," Sango said trying to defend him and her honor for choosing him in the first place.

"We know that, Sango." Kagome said to her friend trying to be comforting. Her face went from comforting to dead serious. "But there comes a time when you have to make a decision. You can either stay with him even though you know he's going to cheat on you and break your heart or you can move on with your life and break up with him."

Sango looked at her friend, who still looked back with a stern face. Then Sango turned to Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her with a solemn face and nodded her head in agreement. Sango looked down as she was deep in thought. 'What do I do??? I can't just leave Miroku, can I?' Sango just sat there not knowing what to do. Finally, she tried to get her mind off the topic to the other reason she wanted to talk to Kagome. "Um. Kagome, I was wondering if I could stay here tonight." Kagome nodded. "Thanks, Kagome."

"It's no problem, you probably need to get away from Miroku tonight anyway." Kagome went back to setting the table. "You can take Shippo's room. I'll tell Shippo to stay in Nishi's room tonight." 

Nishi ran into the dining as the girls had finished setting the table. He ran right to Kagome yelling. "Mommy, Mommy, is dinner ready yet?" 

Kagome looked a little surprised at Nishi. Nevertheless, she picked him up in her arms. "Now, now Nishi. Do you remember what I told you? You must be patient. Besides, I said dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes."

Nishi looked a little confused. "But Mommy, it's 6:30." 

Kagome glanced at the clock. Indeed, it read '6:30'. 'Oh no. I was so worried about Sango, I forgot the time.' Kagome thought for an instant. "Dinner's ready!" she shouted so everyone could hear. 

"OWW Mommy, not so loud." Nishi said clutching his little dog ears. Kagome had forgot all about Nishi being so close.

"I'm so sorry Nishi," Kagome said quietly so she wouldn't hurt his ears again. As everyone piled into the kitchen, Kagome motioned them all to take their seats. 

The rest of dinner went along smoothly and uneventful. Everyone talked and caught up with what had happened in the last 6 months. At 9:00, Miroku and Kohaku left the Higurashi home happy they were once again amongst friends. 

*Cut to Sango later that night*

Sango was in Shippo's room, trying to go to sleep. But sleep would not take her. She had too much on her mind for sleep. As she lay on Shippo's bed, She thought about her whole life with Miroku. She remembered all the times she got jealous about him asking women to bear his children. All the times she was groped. And all the times she whacked him over the head with the hiraikotsu. She would always treasure those past memories. But it was the memories of his present that were haunting her. He would wake up, get ready and go straight to work, come home from his work at the computer factory, sit at home to eat dinner trying to not speak as few words as possible, then tell her he was meeting some of his friends from work for sake. After that, she wasn't sure. Before, Miroku would say sweet things to her every night. Now all she thought of was if he was going to come home at night. She was caught between two worlds. A world with the Miroku she grew to love and the world that has torn Miroku and her apart. 

Her mind now focused on two memories that pushed all others out of her mind. The night ten years ago in feudal Japan where she asked him to come with her to the future was one. The other was quite a bit darker. It was the beginning of the end.

*Memory: Two Months Ago*

Sango had been doing chores all day. She had bought groceries, fed Kirara, washed the dishes, and was now doing the laundry. She had put the clothes in the washing machine without paying much attention. As she took out some of Miroku's work clothes out of the machine, she saw a red stain on the collar. 'Hmm, I wonder why I didn't catch that before I put it in.' Sango thought to herself. 'What is that? Blood?' She began to worry. 'Why would Miroku be bleeding? Wouldn't I have seen it?' she wondered. "Come here Kirara," Sango told the fire cat youkai. "Tell me, is that blood?" She asked Kirara. Kirara mewed a 'no'. Sango was now really worried. 'If it's not blood, then what is it?' Sango questioned herself. The stain had a certain texture and curving that she tried to recognize but couldn't put her finger on. Then it hit her. This was the shape of…"Lips." Sango thought aloud. 'No, Miroku couldn't!' she thought to herself as she tried to shake off the feeling of betrayal. 'Why would he? He loves me. That's right. He loves ME!' she thought in denial. Sango went back to focusing on finishing the laundry and the other chores that still needed to get done. Still, deep down, she couldn't completely shake the feeling that something wasn't right with the picture. 

*End Memory*

Sango thought about both memories for a long time. Then her friends comforting words came into play. 

'…there comes a time when you have to make a decision…stay with him…or…move on…' 

So Sango laid in thought. 'Will Miroku ever change? What if he doesn't and I stay with him? Is Kagome right? Can I make it on my own???' she thought. The last question got to her pride though. 'WAIT A MINUTE! Of course I can make it on my own. I was a demon exterminator, the best of my village! I fought with pride and honor. I cannot allow myself to be taken as a fool. When that monk decided to cheat on me, that was a direct attack on my pride. How could I be so stupid as to let it go all this time?!?!?' 

Sango was enraged and furious. Not just at Miroku, but at herself. Now Sango was sure of what she had to do. She had reached a decision. As Sango thought about what she had to do, she laid motionless the rest of the night until she cried herself to sleep.

You like? You don't? Does anyone care? I liked this Chapter. I don't know why I did but I liked it. Sorry. I don't have anything clever to say in the endnote. I used all my material to make a kite. It flew. But then it got ate by a kite-eating tree. I think it's the same one Charlie Brown had trouble with. Review if you want. Flames will be turned into smores for my friends. Next CH: Enter the Toad Wonder.

This is Night Shade V1. Peace.


End file.
